No estás solo
by dark Rachel
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y todos siguen adelante. Pero George se siente solo y Hermione no puede verle así. Spoilers DH. Hermione/George. Hermione/Fred. Para Samej. Reto Parejas Extrañas.


**Disclaimer: **Soy rubia pero no me apellido Rowling. También se me va la pinza, pero no soy la dueña de esto. Y no, no gano un galeón publicando esto, aunque seguro que a todos nos encantaría ;)

**N/A:** Samej me pidió un Fred/Hermione/George y me hubiera casado con ella porque los gemelos con Hermione me encantan muy mucho. No sé si ella tenía otras ideas en mente, pero esto es lo que ha salido. Tiene **SPOILERS** de Deathly Hallows, pero me salto datos del canon o de las declaraciones de Rowling según me convenga :) Participa en el **Reto Parejas Extrañas** de _Dryadeh_.

**Summary: **_El mundo se le viene encima, George se siente solo y Hermione no puede evitar preocuparse por él. Spoilers DH. Fred/Hermione. Hermione/George. _

* * *

**No estás solo.**

_By dark Rachel_

Hermione camina entre la marea humana, se abre paso a codazos y maldice por lo bajo (y eso que casi nunca lo hace). Bufa cada vez que se ve atrapada entre dos magos inmensos que no parecen verla y gruñe cuando un niño echa a correr y choca contra ella, haciéndola tambalear. El ambiente está cargado de exclamaciones de niños ilusionados y voces de padres que tratan de poner orden, incluso aunque ellos mismos estén creando el caos en la tienda.

-¡Hermione, aquí!

La voz del pelirrojo vuela sobre las cabezas de todos los clientes y ella mira a un lado y a otro, buscándole. Le encuentra cerca del mostrador, apoyado contra una estantería, haciéndole señas para que vaya. A duras penas, se abre paso hasta allí, esquivando un par de magos de aspecto severo que arrastran a sus hijos, y se acerca a George.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hermione le mira, con la cabeza un tanto ladeada, y las palabras acumuladas durante meses pujan por salir. Otra vez. Porque no ha hallado el momento de decirle que lo siente y que le gustaría poder hacer algo por él. Que no está solo y que nunca lo estará. A veces incluso se pregunta si debería decirlo siquiera. Pero duele verle así, duele verle cabizbajo y en silencio, agarrado a un recuerdo que arde entre sus brazos. Finalmente calla, como ha hecho durante mucho tiempo, y esboza una sonrisa. Tímida y silenciosa, escurridiza, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Hoy será la pedida de mano de Ginny. Y quiere que estés allí.

La mira lánguidamente, como si no reparara realmente en ella, y asiente. Asiente sin convencimiento; ella lo sabe, pero no dice nada. Tan sólo asiente también y espera de sus labios una respuesta que no llega. Suspira, pensando una vez más que sólo es cuestión de tiempo, que George volverá a ser el que era.

-Entonces te esperamos.

Se gira, sin mirarla a los ojos, que ella ya sabe que se han llenado de lágrimas. Se pregunta una vez más si se siente solo. _"Claro que se siente sólo, Hermione, no digas tonterías"._

* * *

Cuesta acostumbrarse a la independencia. Cuesta creerse que vive sola y que ya es lo suficientemente madura como para vivir por su cuenta. No en Hogwarts, no con sus padres. Ni siquiera de vacaciones en la Madriguera. Quizás porque en realidad una parte de ella sigue siendo la niña que derrotó a un troll en su primer año de educación mágica. O quizás porque cuando sale de la habitación, por la noche, el pasillo se le hace frío y oscuro y tan aterrador que vuelve corriendo a su habitación y decide que ya beberá agua mañana, cuando el sol esté bien alto y los fantasmas no puedan ocultarse en las sombras.

Sabe que es estúpido, que ni siquiera de pequeña tenía esos miedos. Pero han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas, y ahora tiene miedo. Tiene miedo a la oscuridad y a quedarse sola. Tiene miedo a sucumbir al dolor. Al suyo y al de los demás.

Porque cuando se asoma a la ventana, buscando el aire fresco de la mañana, el aire huele. Huele a dolor y lágrimas, a cuentos que los padres ya no podrán contar y sueños que se han roto en mil pedazos. A veces capta el olor del amor perdido en la guerra o el de la abuela que se quedo sola. Sólo de vez en cuando huele el dolor de un alma rota por la mitad. Y esa mitad pasa cada mañana debajo de su ventana, hasta el final del Callejón Diagon, buscando un sueño que no fue sólo suyo, pero que ahora tendrá que sacar adelante sin él.

_Fred._

Fred Weasley aún duele. Cuando los árboles agitan sus hojas, le parece oír su risa. Oculta, distante, pero siempre ahí. Cuando atraviesa el largo pasillo que va desde la cocina hasta el baño de su apartamento, le parece oír sus pasos. A veces entra a Sortilegios Weasley y se sobresalta, porque no ve a George, porque le parece verlos a los dos.

Y es que es difícil. Y duro. En ocasiones le cuesta respirar pensando en él y en George. A veces le gustaría clamar al cielo, al dios del que su madre tanto habla y del que ella empezó a desconfiar cuando leyó por primera vez sobre un tal lord Voldemort, y rogar porque repare lo que ha roto. O quizás suplicar porque vuelva atrás en el tiempo y haga _algo_, lo que sea, que lo cambie todo de arriba abajo, que les devuelva todo lo que les ha arrebatado.

* * *

"_Genial", masculla entre dientes mientras las carcajadas y los gritos la siguen desde el piso inferior. "Se lo estarán pasando fenomenal". Hermione bufa, al tiempo que asciende peldaño a peldaño. ¿No pueden callarse un poquito¿Hacer menos ruido¿Cerrar el pico¿Es tan difícil entender que tiene la intención de llevar las tareas hechas cuando comience el curso? Parece que sí._

_Irritada, va descartando las habitaciones desde las que aún se oyen las veces de la cocina. Finalmente, llega a un rellano en el que, curiosamente, no se oye nada. "Por fin", piensa, aliviada. Dentro hay dos camas exactamente iguales, un armario y muchos artilugios que, está segura, es mucho más feliz sin saber qué son. Ella sólo ha ido allí a hacer sus tareas, y a eso se dedica. Durante unos minutos al menos._

_-¿Robando nuestros secretos?_

_Grita, con uno de esos grititos agudos que tan poco le gustan y le mira enfadada, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado._

_-¡No hagas eso!_

_-Te recuerdo que eres tú la que has entrado en el impenetrable imperio de los gemelos Weasley._

_La castaña ríe ante su expresión teatral y luego se reprende mentalmente por haber olvidado tan rápido su irritación. Le fulmina con la mirada (o al menos, eso intenta) y decide que es hora de irse. Se levanta, con la cabeza erguida, toma sus libros y desaparece de la habitación. Cuando cierra la puerta, aún puede oír la risita del pelirrojo al otro lado._

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

Ron la mira, desconcertado, y ella sonríe como siempre, diciendo lo que quiere decir, mostrando sólo lo que quiere mostrar. Le toma de la mano y deposita un fugaz beso en sus labios mientras, a lo lejos, La Madriguera comienza a tomar forma, con sus chimeneas coronando el tejado y esa inquietante sensación de que se va a caer de un momento a otro.

-Debería haber venido antes a ayudar a Ginny.

-Mi hermana ya es una adulta, y Luna habrá venido a ayudarla de todas formas.

En la casa se respiraba un ambiente alegre y cómodo. Casi todos los varones Weasley estaban en la cocina, junto con Harry, que no parece ni de lejos tan cómodo como los demás. Se han enzarzado en una de sus interminables charlas sobre quidditch, y cuando ve la expresión de su novio, sabe que está deseando unirse, así que se despide, con un suave roce en los labios y se dirige a la habitación de Ginny.

* * *

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Se gira y ahí está él, como siempre últimamente. Es la primera persona que ve cuando se levanta y se dirige al baño. Y la última que ve cuando sube las últimas escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny para irse a dormir. Siempre él, con su enorme sonrisa, dándole conversación y bromeando. Y se pregunta qué demonios le pasa, si antes apenas hablaban y ahora parece que ella sea el único centro de su atención._

_Pero ahora eso no le importa, se ha sentado en el tocón de un árbol talado hace mucho y mira a lo lejos, donde el sol se pone. Mañana llegará Harry y ella nunca ha tenido más ganas de verle. Quizás porque Ron empieza a doler demasiado cuando dice una mala palabra o no piensa antes de hablar. Y sucede demasiado a menudo._

_-¿Es por Ronald? Porque si es así, puedo volver a convertir su peluche en una araña peluda._

_Hermione sonríe, porque es Fred y Fred siempre tiene una palabra amable para quien sea y una sonrisa que compartir. Y tiene el talento de hacer que otros sonrían, incluso aunque en ese mismo instante, ese otro sólo quiera acurrucarse bajo las sábanas y llorar._

_-No hará falta._

* * *

Todos sonríen y la felicitan. Ginny está radiante, o casi. La melena roja cae por su espalda más brillante que nunca y el vestido celeste parece haber hecho especialmente para ella. Enlazaron las manos nada más verse y ya no se han separado. Hermione sonríe, porque no puede hacer otra cosa, porque merecen estar juntos. Pero cuando la ve girar trescientos sesenta grados, buscando a su hermano, se le cae el mundo a los pies. George no ha venido.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí. Piensa que para él es duro. Que no haya venido no…

-Cree que nos hace daño, cree que no queremos verle porque cada vez que le vemos a él, nos recuerda a Fred. Y no es así, le necesitamos más que nunca.

-Tal vez necesita estar solo.

-Tal vez le vendría mejor estar con nosotros en lugar de encerrado en esa tienda, con tantos recuerdos.

Asiente, porque en el fondo, están de acuerdo. Le gustaría disculpar a George, decir que no lo hace queriendo. Pero es él quien se esconde, quien no se atreve a levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante. Lo entiende, lo entiende mucho mejor de lo que pueden imaginarlo, pero puede seguir enfadada con él ¿no?

* * *

_La casa se cae a pedazos. Es lo primero que piensa al atravesar las puertas de Grimmauld Place por primera vez. La capa de polvo recubriendo el suelo y las telarañas que aprovechan cada rincón no son un panorama alentador y Hermione camina de puntillas, esforzándose por no tocar nada. Absolutamente nada._

_-¡Hermione!_

_La señora Weasley la abraza como si llevaran sin verse toda una vida y ella se deja apretujar entre sus brazos. El señor Weasley le sonríe y le da la bienvenida. _"Ginny está arriba, con sus hermanos"_ es la frase que necesita para subir rápidamente las escaleras, intentando no mirar esas horribles cabezas de elfo que algún mago con demasiado tiempo libre ha debido colocar allí._

_Los pisos superiores no están mejor que la planta baja y las cabezas de elfo le hacen estremecer. Se pregunta de dónde sacaría Dumbledore la idea de que aquel fuera su cuartel general, y aún peor, de quién sería aquella casa. La única respuesta que le viene a la mente no es tranquilizadora; no está segura de poder conciliar el sueño en la casa de algún mago oscuro desconocido. Ni conocido, en realidad._

_Oye voces en el rellano del segundo piso y camina hacia allí. La puerta de una de las habitaciones está abierta y les ve. No puede creer que sólo hayan pasado un par de semanas; les ha echado mucho de menos._

_Ginny se acerca a abrazarla y todos se sientan en las camas, charlan, ríen. Parece como si fuera no se estuviera desencadenando una guerra. Quieren olvidar que Cedric Diggory murió, aunque sea por unas horas. Quizás sólo unos minutos. Fred comienza frases que su hermano termina, sus artilugios causan risas cada vez que Ron se sienta sobre una varita de pega o Ginny se acerca demasiado a un chivatoscopio demasiado inquieto._

_Y no sabe exactamente por qué, pero esa noche, cuando se acuesta, lo último que piensa es que la sonrisa de Fred Weasley es demasiado bonita para una guerra._

* * *

-No viniste.

Suspira y sigue ordenando las estanterías. El silencio en la tienda le resulta extraño. Hoy no hay nadie, hoy es Navidad y ya todos han comprado sus regalos. Todos se reúnen en sus casas con sus familias y se disponen a cenar juntos y celebrar las fiestas. Todos salvo él.

-No estaba de humor.

-¿Y hoy? Es Navidad.

Casi puede oír sus pensamientos. _"Es Navidad… sin Fred"._ Una vez más quisiera decir que lo siente. Que no está solo. Que no es el único que lo pasa mal y que la tiene a ella. Le gustaría recordarle que a Fred le gustaría que siguiese adelante, que fuera feliz y que su tienda triunfara. Pero no puede. Tan sólo se acerca a él, con los ojos húmedos, y le toma de la mano.

-Ven.

* * *

_-Ven._

_-¿Adónde?_

_-Ven¿no te fías de mí?_

_Fred y George ya no van a Hogwarts y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, en los pasillos del castillo, los últimos días del curso, se les echaba de menos. No porque no hubieran risas ni fuegos artificiales por doquier, pero no eran ellos. Ni sus risas ni sus bromas. Hermione se había acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos verano tras verano y Navidad tras Navidad. Se había acostumbrado a que Fred se acercara por detrás, sorprendiéndola, cada vez que se sentía mal. Y a que la hiciera reír._

_Quizás por eso, cuando Fred, con su sonrisa pícara le ofrece su mano y dice _"Te va a gustar"_, ella no puede negarse. Sonríe tímidamente y le sigue hasta su habitación. Esquivan los objetos y se acercan hasta la mesa de trabajo. _"Aquí nace su magia"_ es lo único que piensa, justo un segundo antes de que el pelirrojo saque un enorme paquete envuelto con papel rojo brillante, muy estridente según ella._

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Es para ti._

_-¿Para mí¿Por qué?_

_-¿Importa?_

_Levanta una ceja y Hermione no puede evitar pensar que alguien debería fotografiarle, justo en ese instante, con ese brillo de sus ojos. Porque es el rostro de la felicidad que todos temen perder. Ella sonríe y toma su regalo._

_-Gracias._

_Y su suave murmullo se ve acompañado de un breve roce en su mejilla._

* * *

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo vaya?

-Porque creo que a Fred le gustaría verte sonreír más a menudo.

-Fred ya no está.

-Te equivocas. Fred está aquí, justo aquí. -señala su corazón con el dedo y luego el de George-. Está en cada persona que recuerda las veces que reímos con él, o aquel día en que escapasteis de Hogwarts dejando a Umbridge con un palmo de narices o cuando vimos a Filch gritando por el pasillo porque alguien había teñido el pelaje de la señora Norris de rosa… Fred Weasley está en todos nosotros. Y no, no estás solo. Nunca lo has estado.

Por un momento, lo ve. Todo lo que quiere decir y no ha dicho, lo que puede decir y callará. George Weasley nunca será el mismo, y Hermione lo sabe. Nunca será la pareja perfecta de su hermano, su complemento idóneo. Porque eran un puzzle, eran diferentes y se complementaban, encajaban. Y ahora una de las partes se ha quedado sola y rota.

* * *

_-¿Hermione?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Vais a marcharos?_

_Se miran a los ojos un segundo. Llegó a la Madriguera una semana atrás, después de que sus padres se fueran a Australia, y las cosas son demasiado diferentes. Los preparativos de la boda les mantienen ocupados y apenas pueden hablar unos con otros. Pero cuando las conversaciones sobre el vestido de novia o la música o los invitados se agotan, el silencio se abre paso. Un silencio pesado con malas noticias. Y en esos momentos, Ron y ella intercambian miradas que todos captan, incluido Fred._

_-Sí._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Supongo que después de la boda. Estoy segura de que Harry querrá quedarse, es Bill al fin y al cabo._

_Se ha convertido en rutina, estar allí, en el jardín, al final de la tarde, ella lee un libro y Fred se dedica a hacer otras cosas. Unas veces experimenta, otras se dedica a investigar, otras simplemente pasa páginas, observándola a ella. Normalmente su hermano se les une unos minutos después, y los tres caen en ese silencio. Ése que no es pesado ni incómodo, y que les deja una sensación agradable._

_-Te voy a echar de menos._

* * *

George besa bien, tan bien como Hermione imagina que lo haría su hermano. Rodea sus hombros con sus brazos y se besan, como si no hubiera nada más ahí fuera. Como si Ron no existiera y no hubiera pasado una guerra, como si nadie les estuviera esperando en La Madriguera y la culpabilidad no empezara a golpear en sus cabezas una y otra vez.

Se separan y sonríen, aunque no saben por qué. Sólo se miran, sin soltarse del todo, pensando que quizás, y sólo quizás, aún queda un poquito de esperanza. Y que, tal vez, ellos también tengan la oportunidad de ser felices.

* * *

_-¿Hermione?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Te quiero. _

* * *

**Se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas, críticas destructivas, abucheos y todo tipo de comentarios. Lo más largo que he escrito en mucho mucho tiempo, creedme. ****Y difícil. Espero que os guste. **

**dark Rachel **


End file.
